facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Syndicate
The Syndicate 'is a large criminal organization made up of Steelport's three gangs: Morningstar, Luchadores and Deckers. They also serve as one of the main antagonists in Saints Row: The Third. Description Known Members *'Phillipe Loren: 'Loren is an extremely powerful entrepreneurial crime lord who was formerly in charge of both the Syndicate and Morningstar. Phillipe also runs an international arms dealing operation and has side businesses in the sex-trade which he entrusts to Viola and Kiki. *'Viola and Kiki DeWynter: 'Viola and Kiki are identiitical twin sisters who served as Loren's personal assistants and right hands. Both are intelligence businesswomen with a great deal of knowledge in the financial world. They are also in charge of the Morningstar's sex-trade operations such as prostitution and human trafficking. *'Killbane: 'Killbane is an extremely self-obsessive, professional masked wrestler. He is the violent leader of the Luchadores and handles most of the Syndicate's dirty work and enforcement. In addition to being the Syndicate's Attack Dog, he runs large gambling operations and his side businesses in the drug trade. Killbane also took over the Syndicate after Loren's death. *'Matt Miller: 'Miller is a computer genius and a professional hacker who serves as the Deckers leader. Matt has a reputation for being timid, cowardly and socially awkward. Because of this, he most of the time hides behind the computer which makes him believe his unstoppable and all-powerful in the cyber world. *'Barry A.K.A. Rasputin: 'Barry is a highly-placed Morningstar member who wishes to embarrass the gang's leadership for personal reasons by hiring the Protagonist to assassinate other Morningstar members in secret, though he betrays him and tries have eliminates but fails and is led to his downfall. *'Brutus: 'A rogue Brute who was unintentionally developed to a non-violent personality and instead loving. He often spends time sitting in the Sunset Park to sniff flowers. *'Mr. Dickson: 'Mr. Dickson is a Morningstar high-ranking individual who manages various business fronts. His viewed as being overly arrogant and always refuses to ride in anything but a limosuine. *'Grigor: 'Grigor is a money courier for the Morningstar who is tasked with moving Syndicate money via helicopter. Rasputin allows the Protagonist to collect his reward by stealing the money and killing Grigor. *'Andre: 'Andre is a major pimp for the Morningstar who controls nearly half of the prostitution in Steelport. *'Pr0tip: 'Pr0tip is a Decker who likes to play PvP games against his rival: 00BER1337. *'Kirsten: 'Kirsten is a survelliance specialist for the Deckers. She is assigned to monitor known Saints locations. *'Lucas: 'Lucas is a Decker who is working undercover in the Saints. Kinzie eventually deduces his status as a mole. *'Michael: 'Michael is a former DA who now works for the Deckers. *'Alejandro: 'Alejandro is a steriod import dealer who brings in shipments of steriods to the Luchadores every week. *'Almozo: 'Almozo is a Luchadore who loves gambling and enjoys winning. *'Gerrard: 'Gerrard is a former masked wrestler who was always rather a dirty man according to Angel. After his retirement from the ring, his new gas station business became a major front for the Luchadore's shadiest operations. *'Randall: 'Randall is a member of the 3 Count Casino Security who secretly enjoys helping himself on some of the winnings without permission. *'Whitney: 'Whitney is a publicist who works closely with Killbane to spread his image throughout Steelport. Specialists Morningstar Luchadore Decker Vehicles *'Infuego: *'Justice:' *'Criminal:' *'Bear:' *'Shark:' *'Miami:' *'Opressor:' *'Tornado:' *'Vulture:' *'Compensator:' *'Bulldog:' Weaponry *'45 Sheperd: '''A powerful handgun. *'KEK Z-10: 'Street version of the SMG. *'D4TH Blossom: 'Higher grade SMG that fires bullets in extremely rapid succession. *'Cyber Blaster: 'A working model of the Decker SMG. *'Grave Digger: 'A powerful shotgun. *'McManus 2015: 'A powerful Sniper Rifle. *'Nocturne: 'Signature sword used by the Deckers. *'Shock Hammer: 'A powerful weapon used by Deckers to smash stuff. *'GL G20: 'A powerful Grenade Launcher. *'Mini Gun: 'A rapid, powerful Mini Gun. *'Incinerator: 'A close-ranged flamethrower. *'Annihilator: '''A powerful RPG. Category:Saints Row Characters